


In The Moment Forever Lasting

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he didn't know better, he'd think Jonathan Crane was scared. His eyes are wide, his nostrils flared, his body tense and stiff. But Edward does know better, knows he's not scared - but angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment Forever Lasting

If he didn't know better, he'd think Jonathan Crane was scared. His eyes are wide, his nostrils flared, his body tense and stiff. But Edward does know better, knows he's not scared - but angry.

Edward rocks forward on his heels, raising one hand to cup the side of Jonathan's face. “You look good when you're mad,” he says, with a smile that's all teeth. “You get so intense, so impassioned. It's beautiful.”

Jonathan tries to reply, but his words are muffled by the gag stuffed into his mouth. It doesn't deter him from trying to spit out insults and obscenities, and Edward just grins all the wider.

He runs one thumb under Jonathan’s eye, his other fingers stroking gently across his temple. “You're beautiful,” he says, voice a low murmur. Jonathan Crane’s steady glare wavers, just for a moment. Edward thinks he can hear the man's heart skip a beat. He raises his other hand to rest gently against Jonathan's chest. The heartbeat is strong, steady, comforting.

He looks tired, anger aside. His eyes are dark, sunken into circles he swears get deeper and more prominent every day. But there's a power in his gaze, something hard to look away from - not that he wants to. He could lose himself in those eyes.

Jonathan gives up trying to talk and takes in a long, deep breath through his nose. The hand Edward's resting on his chest comes up to cup the other side of Jonathan’s face. That thumb runs under his eye, copying the other side as it runs over the bruised looking flesh. “You really ought to start getting more sleep, you know,” Edward chides him. “Healthy sleep for a healthy mind. Your mind _is_ important to you, isn't it, doctor?”

Jonathan gives a sort of growl in reply as he struggles his hands against the bindings holding his wrists in place together. Edward laughs, imagining just how badly the man wants to take him by the throat and squeeze.

Edward moves one hand to the back of Jonathan’s head, fingers curling into his hair. The other hand stays on his face, thumb sliding across his cheek to stroke just under his bottom lip. “Tell me, Dr. Crane,” he whispers, inches away from Jonathan's face. “What do you see late at night, when the anger and bitterness in your soul keeps you awake? What do you do to soothe it?”

He slips his fingers under the gag and pulls it away with a sharp tug. Jonathan closes his mouth with a click, runs a tongue along his lips, and opens it again to say, “Quit being so dramatic, Nygma.”

Edward pushes his face closer, closer, so his lips are mere centimeters away from the other man's. “It can be stolen or sold, longed for by the weak and shared by the bold. A fleeting moment to time’s passing, but in the moment forever lasting. What am I?”

Jonathan sighs, through his mouth this time. His breath smells good: a mixture of cinnamon and, he thinks, a touch of mint from brushing earlier this morning. Edward waits, fingers smoothing across Jonathan's cheekbone. “Well?” he prompts, once the silence has stretched on too long. 

“A kiss,” Jonathan says, voice heavy with resignation.

Edward closes the gap, a chuckle in his throat as their lips meet. Jonathan pushes back hard, and Edward's sure he's determined to bruise his lips. He's still angry, after all. Excellent. He wouldn't want it any other way.

“Very good,” he says as he pulls away. Jonathan's eyes narrow, but they don't break from Edward's gaze. He gives a wink and the scowl on the man's face deepens. “Would you like a prize for your correct answer?”

“Untie me, Nygma,” Jonathan says, and there's that dangerous note of warning in his voice that's always so thrilling to hear (and ignore).

Edward hums, pretending to think it over. “I believe,” he drawls lazily (and if looks could kill, Jonathan would be adding another casualty to his list), “you haven't quite worked up to that prize tier yet. Oh, dear me, maybe you should answer more riddles?”

Jonathan opens his mouth for what Edward's sure would have been a scathing remark, but he's quick to stuff the gag back in place. Jonathan reels back, face a mask of indignation.

“Oh, don't worry, doctor,” Edward laughs, giving the side of his face a gentle pat. “You're smart. I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
